


Little Surprises

by QueenCommander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander
Summary: Thace and Ulaz get a little surprise they hadn't planned for.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aretia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/gifts).



> A fic commissioned by my friend fluffy-keef on Tumblr. This took me longer than it should have...

Ulaz didn’t think it would end like this. Lying in bed, cold, restless, and wishing it was over with.

 

Honestly, the pregnancy wouldn’t have been so bad if it weren’t for Thace forcing him to stay in bed. Doing absolutely nothing all day. It was awful, but not too awful, because he had Thace with him.

 

Thace was purring, gently grooming Ulaz’s soft white Mohawk. “You look beautiful today, just like always.”

 

Ulaz rolled his eyes. “You’re only saying that to make me feel better because it’s your fault.”

 

Thace chuckled softly. “Yeah… sorry. I mean… we did our best to avoid it though. We both knew it would happen eventually…”

 

Ulaz sighed and looked down at his swollen belly. “Yes but… so soon? I don’t think we’re even ready for a kit.”

 

Thace took Ulaz’s face into his hands. “Hey, simply because we weren’t expecting it doesn’t mean we’re not ready. We may not have what we need or the money to get what we need for a kit, but we can make it work. I’ve seen Galra with less raise happy, healthy kits.”

 

Ulaz pressed his forehead to Thace’s and took a deep breath. “You’re right. We can do this. We’ll have a happy family, no matter what.”

 

Thace purred loudly to soothe his mate as they closed their eyes.

 

“We’ll be fine.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Thace, this is not fine! This is painful!”

 

Ulaz had a fistful of Thace’s shirt, pulling him close to his face.

 

“I blame _you_ for this,” he hissed.

 

Thace chuckled nervously as he tried to get Ulaz to release his grip. “O-okay. That’s fair enough. Try to relax, a doctor will be here soon to help you.”

 

Ulaz growled, but let go of Thace before lying back onto the bed.

 

Thace wasn’t wrong, because a few minutes later, a doctor entered the room.

 

“Let’s see… Well, I’ve got bad news. After looking you over, I noticed some complications. The birth will not be easy, and I believe it will destroy your system to the point that you will not bare another kit.”

 

Thace and Ulaz looked a little stunned.

 

“But… will this kit survive?” Thace asked.

 

The doctor nodded. “If nothing else goes wrong, you will have a… somewhat healthy kit.”

 

Thace seemed to relax only a little. “Well, a kit is better than none.”

 

Ulaz growled lightly from pain. “I don’t care about what’s going to happen, help me _now_.”

 

The doctor nodded. “Don’t worry, we’ll help you birth your kit in no time at all.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ulaz, she’s beautiful,” Thace whispered as he looked at the small kit in Ulaz’s arms. “What should we name her?”

 

Ulaz looked up from their kit. “I was thinking… Astera.”

 

“I think that will fit her just fine.”

 

Ulaz caressed Astera’s soft velvet face as she slept. “She put me through a lot, but, she was worth it.”

 

Thace kissed the top of Ulaz’s sweat covered head. “That’s good to hear.”

 

Ulaz looked down at Astera when he felt her stir, afraid she was waking up. But he relaxed when she simply settled down into a comfortable position.

 

“So, did the doctor say when I’m able to take you two home?”

 

“If nothing goes wrong, tomorrow morning.”

 

“That’s good to hear. I’ll stay here with you then. There’s no point in being home alone.”

 

Ulaz yawned into his free hand. “Well, I could use the company.”

 

“More like you could use some sleep. Here, let me hold Astera. You need to get some sleep. I’m sure that took a lot of energy out of you.”

 

Ulaz didn’t put up much of a fight as Thace took Astera from him. “You’re right. I am tired. Getting some type of rest will help.”

 

“Of course it will. Now, you go on and sleep. I’ve got this.” Thace leaned over and gave Ulaz a quick peck. “Sleep well.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Kolivan! This is exactly what I told you not to do!” Thace complained.

 

He had brought Ulaz and the kit home only to find Kolivan, who had practically broken into the house. Not only that, but had set up an entire nursery for Astera. The very thing he had told Kolivan several time _not_ to do.

 

“Thace, calm down. This is my gift to you, for your kit. And for you, I didn’t make it as elaborate as I had wanted to.”

 

Thace sighed. There really was no stopping Kolivan when he had a mission in his head. “Well, you’ve already set it up, so I won’t make you take it down. But no more, you’ve done plenty for her.”

 

“I understand. No more for the kit without telling you first. And speaking of the kit, where is she? I want to meet my niece.”

 

Ulaz walked over to them, albeit still very tired, and let Kolivan hold his niece. “Her name is Astera.”

 

“Astera… It’s a beautiful name, just as she is.” Kolivan couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the peaceful expression on Astera’s face. “I’m sure she’ll grow to be a lovely young woman. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

“Kolivan…” Thace warned.

 

“Right, right. No spoiling her. Birthing Days only.”

 

“And?” Thace pressed.

 

“And even then I won’t go overboard.” Kolivan stifled a laugh. “Thace, you don’t want my help do you?”

 

“No. I’m very capable of caring for my family. I’ll ask for your help if I think I need it.”

 

“Fair enough. Now, I should get going and let you two, well, three, settle in.” Kolivan paused for a moment to give Astera back to Ulaz. “Goodbye little one. I will see you again soon.”

 

Thace let out a quiet sigh as Kolivan left. He didn’t know what to do with that Galra. He had too much money for his own good.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ulaz hummed a soft lullaby to Astera as he cleaned up the house. It was a lullaby that he had often heard Thace sing to her. And it seemed to work, as Astera was drifting off to sleep with a handful of Ulaz’s growing white hair. He rubbed her back softly and began walking towards her nursery. Thace wasn’t far behind, watching from the doorway.

 

“Looks like you’ve fallen in love with her,” Thace whispered to Ulaz once he walked back.

 

Ulaz let out a resigned sigh. “Yes, I’ll admit that I love her more than I thought I would. And… I’d do it all again if I could.”

 

Thace grinned and gave Ulaz a peck on the cheek. “I would love it too. But at least we have her.”

 

Ulaz nodded in response. “At least we have her,” he said looking back at the crib. “Our little Astera.”


	2. Home Life

Thace hummed softly as he ran his fingers through Ulaz's hair.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ulaz asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"A little. But I've been thinking-"

"Oh that's a surprise, you've been thinking."

Thace smacked Ulaz's leg playfully. "Mean. Anyways, I've been thinking. Your hair has gotten fairly long since Astera was born. I think you should cut it back some."

"That's what you’ve been thinking? About how long my hair is?” Ulaz asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It looks nice but I miss your shorter hair. It’s not as fun to play with when it’s long.”

“Is that your only reason?”

Thace shrugged. “I guess. You’re still very handsome, but your hair just isn’t as fun as it was.”

Ulaz rolled his eyes as he went back to reading his book. “That’s not a very good excuse.”

Thace shrugged once more before getting up. “I’m going to start on dinner. She’ll probably wake up soon.”

Ulaz simply hummed in response as Thace walked off, their conversation still playing in his head as he attempted to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ulaz smiled softly as he opened the door to his home. “Thace! I’m back!” he announced.

Thace walked out to greet his husband, cleaning up his hands from whatever he had been making.

“Welcome home. Astera has been asking for y-“ Thace stopped in his tracks. “Ulaz! I was kidding about the hair!

Ulaz laughed and kissed Thace’s forehead. “I know, I know. But I do think I prefer it to be shorter.”

Thace couldn’t help but smile. “It does suit you very well.”

“Thank you. Now, what were you saying about our little angel?”

“She’s been wanting to see you all day, but I don’t know if she’ll recognize you now.”

Ulaz smiled, “Why don’t we find out?”

Thace nodded in agreement before turning to call for their daughter. “Astera! Papa Laz is home! He has a surprise for you!”

Little thudding footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway as Astera made her way to Ulaz, who picked her up as soon as she was close enough. She was excited to see her papa again, until she saw his face and began crying and reaching for Thace. That wasn’t her Papa Laz.

Thace laughed softly as he too Astera. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s just Papa Laz… see? He cut his hair.”

Ulaz smiled softly at her. “Hey, don’t cry. It’s me, your Papa Laz.”

Astera slowly calmed down as she looked at Ulaz before reaching for him. “Papa…”

Ulaz took her into his arms once more, giving her a kiss on her pudgy cheek in the process. “Papa Laz loves you Astera.”

Astera wrapped her small fat arms around Ulaz’s neck best she could. “Love Papa Laz.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thace hummed softly as he did Astera’s hair. “Just stay still just a moment longer, Papa Thay is almost done. Aaaaand there! All done!”

Astera smiled and ran to the mirror to look. “Papa Thay made me look pretty!”

Thace took pretend offence. “As if I could fail at that.”

Astera laughed at her Papa before running to hug him, who couldn’t help but smile and hug her back.

“So, are you ready for a fun night with your cousin?” Thace asked her.

Astera became excited and nodded. “Yeah! We gonna play lots and lots!”

Thace couldn’t help but laugh as well. “I’m sure you will, now come on. We can wait for her up front, okay?”

Astera nodded, grabbing her Papa’s hand and walking to the front of the home with him. “What are Papas doing?” she asked.

“Well, Papas are going to see Uncle Koli and Tok.” Thace told her, not mentioning that it was more or less a party, as he didn’t want her asking to go.

“Okay Papa Thay!” Astera said as she climbed up onto a stool so she could see out the window. She was very excited to see her cousin Ezzy again.

She pointed out the window when she saw the familiar figure. "Look! There she is! Look papa!"

Thace smiled. "Yes, there she is. Why don't we go open the door for her?"

Astera nodded happily, and with some help getting down from the stool, went to open the door. Only, she couldn't reach the panel to open it, so Thace lifted her up to help. She smiled and pressed her palm to the scanner, making the door open. "Hi Ezzy!"

Ezzy smiled. "Hi Astera, I like your hair. Did you do that?"

Astera giggled. "No. Papa Thay did it!"

"Oh did he? Well he did a very good job. Are you ready to play?"

Astera nodded and grabbed Ezzy's hand, dragging her inside. "Lets play swords!"

"Okay, well let me talk to your papas and then we can play swords, okay?"

Astera smiled. "I'll go get my swords!" She shouted and ran to her room.

Not long after Astera ran off, Ulaz walked over. "Ready to go?"

Thace nodded and looked to Ezzy. "We'll be home after the party is over. I left a meal for you two in the kitchen with instructions. Help yourself to anything you want like usual."

Ezzy smiled. "Thanks Uncle Thace, Uncle Ulaz. I'll see you later."

Ulaz nodded to her as Astera ran up to them with some toy swords.

"I got the swords!" Astera smiled brightly and reached for Ezzy's hand.

Ulaz chuckled softly. "You be nice to your cousin, okay?"

Astera nodded. "Mhm! Bye bye papas!" She waved to them as they walked out, letting the door close behind them.

Ezzy smiled down at Astera. "You wanted to play swords?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astera was sitting in Ezzy's lap, sleepily putting food in her mouth while watching her favorite show.

"Tired yet?" Ezzy asked.

Astera shook her head. "No..."

"Oh, well you just look a little sleepy."

Astera shook her head again before looking up at her cousin. "Ezzy?"

"Yes Astera?"

"I want to grow up big and be really pretty like you."

Ezzy's violet cheeks began to show a deeper shade a purple. No one but her fathers had ever called her pretty before. "Well... You can be whatever you want when you grow up."

"I want to be a pretty warrior and defeat anyone that doesn't like my papas! Or me!"

"I think that's a good goal Astera."

Astera smiled and finished her dinner. "All done!"

Ezzy laughed. "Okay, let's clean up your face before your papas come home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astera was humming as her papa Thace did her hair. Her papas had decided to take her out to see something special for her ninth birthday. Except she didn't know what because it was a surprise. Though she did hope it was something having to do with swords.

Thace finished putting together the second small bun in Astera's hair. "There. Now you'll look beautiful in front of everyone who sees you."

Astera smiled. "Yeah! Do I get a sword too?"

Thace laughed. "We'll see when we get home, okay? Now let's go check on papa Ulaz, yeah?"

Astera nodded and went with Thace to the bedroom, where Ulaz was finishing getting dressed.

"Look at my hair papa Ulaz!"

Ulaz winced at the sound. "Careful Astera. Papa's head hurts today. But yes, your hair is very pretty. Papa Thace did a good job like usual."

Thace walked over to kiss Ulaz's head. "You don't have to come if you're not feeling well. I know you haven't had the best week so far."

"It's alright. We already have the tickets and this is important. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Thace smiled. "Well then, if we're all ready, lets get going."

Astera had no clue where they were going still, but she was still excited. Her excitement only grew as they approached the biggest building she'd ever seen.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Astera asked.

"This is called an event hall. Galra from all over our planet come here for special events." Thace explained. "And tonight there-"

"Are there swords tonight?!" Astera asked bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Uh, no... Tonight there is a singer."

Astera visibly deflated, until her papa Ulaz brought her attention to a poster of who was singing and her eyes lit up once more.

"Wow... She's really pretty. Do we get to see her?"

Ulaz nodded. "Yes. We'll go inside and hear her sing for us. That's why everyone is here. For her, and her voice."

"Everyone came to see her? Whoa..." Astera was amazed. All these people here. Just to see one pretty lady sing. She must be good. Even better than her papa Thace's singing.

Thace held out his hand for Astera. "Come on. Let's go to our seats."

Astera took the hands of her papas and followed them inside to their seats.

As Astera watched the show, she was amazed. She fell in love with everything about it. The songs, the dress, the cheering, everything. By the end of the show, she knew exactly what she wanted to be now.

As they left the event hall, Astera was humming and skipping next to her papas.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Thace asked.

Astera nodded quickly. "Yeah! I'm gonna be a singer when I grow up! And... And use my swords too!"

Thace laughed. "That sounds like a good plan to me. A sword wielding singer. Now _that_  is something new that I'd like to see."

Astera smiled brightly. She was going to grow up and be the first ever Galra to do that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thace was preparing dinner later that week when he heard Ulaz come home. He walked out to greet him. 

"How was the doctor visit? Is everything okay?" Thace asked. The look on Ulaz's face concern him. He couldn't read it. "Ulaz, is something wrong?"

Ulaz sat down with Thace on the nearby couch. "Thace I... I don't know how to even start."

Thace took Ulaz's hand in his own. "It's okay. Take your time. Just... Just know that whatever it is, I still love you."

Ulaz took some time, as if he were thinking about how to put it. How to let Thace down gently. "I still can't believe it. Thace... Thace I-"


End file.
